Gobi no Jinchuriki
by ruphies
Summary: Kodzume Kiyoshi, the five tailed demon container. Come join him in his quest to prove he's not the demon everyone thinks he is.Gets better later on, around chapter 4. every chapter is longer than the last one so far. Not for those against Oc's... i got lo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They are owned by… crap I can't remember his name, BUT they are owned by him.

**Sealed Gobi no Houkou: The Beginning**

**Prologue**

Three years after the sealing of the Kyuubi no Yoko into Uzumaki Naruto, the Gobi no Houkou visited Kusagakure, becoming somewhat of a sentry. He just sat in a meadow out in front of the village gates. It was said the Gobi brought nothing but pain and sorrow. Others said it was there as a warning. But the Kusakage ordered not to attack it by with the punishment being death.

So, two years went by with no problems but the desert was spreading rapidly and people thought it was because of the Gobi. So Kodzume Curessento decided to take things into his own hands. After the Yondiame of Konoha sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto he had an idea, he'd seal the Gobi into his son, Kiyoshi.

He had it all set up, he went out to greet Gobi like everybody else, set his week-old son in front of him and used the kinjutsu. And seal Gobi away. But what he forgot was that the jutsu kills you after you use it, and so after sealing Gobi into a screaming baby, he died in the most painful way imaginable. Having your soul ripped out.

Okay so that was my Prologue to the story please review. This is my first story ever so please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside of speech is Kiyoshi's thoughts. I will only have his thoughts in this fic. Jutsus are underlined and Gobi, when he comes in. talks in bold italics and thinks in underlined bold, italics. Naruto wont make an appearance in this story but maybe a later one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They are owned by… crap I can't remember his name, BUT they are owned by him.

**Chapter 1: First day**

**Seven Years Later**

7:30 A.M. At the academy

Kodzume Kiyoshi walked into his academy class. It was fairly small, only 15 people were in it all together. He walked up to the last open seat in the corner in the back.

"Hi! I'm Ai," The girl he sat next to said. She was about an inch shorter than him, not enough to notice. She had a slight tan. Her hair was dark red and went down to her shoulders, and had deep brown eyes. She was wearing a loose long-sleeve shirt, and forest-camo pants.

"Eh, I'm Kiyoshi, nice to meet you," was the only thing he could say._ She's kind of cute. _Was what he thought.

"Did your dad really seal the Gobi into you?" Ai asked.

"Yeah." He replied sadly.

"Huh?" _Oh! That probably makes him feel bad or something._ "Sorry I asked."

"Eh," he shrugged "its okay it just feels bad not having parents. But its okay I guess. I can stay up as long as I like and stuff"

"Okay kids stop talking and look up here." The teacher said, having to raise his voice over the students. He had light brown, spiked hair, and was wearing the standard chuunin clothes. (A/N think Iruka)

"I'm Miki" he said. "Okay time for role call. Ai… Akira… Jiro… Kiyoshi… Fujita… Ayame… Akako… Haruko… Takai… Taku… Yoshifumi… Yasuo… Daichi… Kenzo… Kouhei… and Naoki. Good everybody is here so now we can begin class."

Miki went on with lectures on what chakra is, explaining what hand seals are and what they do, and gave a brief demonstration of Henge no Jutsu. Finally It was recess.

Fujita, Ayame Akako, and Haruko came up to Kiyoshi.

"Listen demon," Fujita, obviously the leader, said. Kiyoshi flinched. "we don't want you _or_ your kind here. You get that? _Your not welcome here!_"

"Yeah" Akako said.

"Shut up Fujita, Kiyoshi-kun isn't a demon. He's a Jinchuriki." Ai snapped

"What's the difference? He's a _monster_." Fujita snapped back.

"There's a huge difference! Kiyoshi-kun is a seven year old boy. Gobi is a thousand year old dog." There was an awkward silence after Ai yelled at her.

_Wow._

"Hmph, let's go" Fujita said after a few moments, and walked away with her cronies.

"… Thanks Ai" Kiyoshi said awestruck.

"Your welcome," she replied happily.

Well that was the first chapter. Again I'm new to this so my writing style will change a lot until I find the way I like. Please review and tell me if you like it. I'd really like for someone to draw my characters. I can give you descriptions of my characters. THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They are owned by… crap I can't remember his name, BUT they are owned by him.

Look in my profile for what Kiyoshi looks like.

**Chapter 2: Voices in my Head**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Ugh shut up! Stupid alarm…_

_**"Wake up mutt boy!"**_

"Who the hell!?" A now very awake Kiyoshi yelled.

"**_You know if you talk out loud people will think your crazy_**" an amused voice said

"Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself!" Kiyoshi said.

**_"I'm Gobi no Houkou. I'm what you could call 'a voice in your head.' Does that answer your questions?_**

_So I'd have to think to talk to you right?_

_"**Correct."**_

_Okay now I have some more questions. How can you talk to me and why did you come to Kusa?_

_**"I can talk to you because the seal your father used is pretty pathetic. If I tried to get out I would. But it would kill you. And I came to Kusa to settle down."**_

_Oh…So your not evil?_

_**"No. I'm probably one of the only good Biju. Well of the nine famous ones that everybody has heard of."**_

_There are more Biju?_

_**"Duh. Not all Biju are even demons. A fox is a Biju a dog is a Biju anything with a tail is a Biju. But there are very few demon Biju and only nine are really famous. Most demon Biju are good as well."**_

_Oh…_

_**"Hey mutt boy, you gotta get to the academy it's almost seven. You're going to be late if you don't hurry.**_

_Huh? CRAP your right._

Kiyoshi got out of bed got took a quick shower got dressed ate a Pop-Tart, and ran out towards the academy in under 20 minutes.

_Crap, crap, crap I'm going to be late!_

Ten minutes later Kiyoshi was at the front door of the academy. He slowed his pace to a brisk walk and went to his class, and took his seat by Ai.

"Hey Ai, your never gonna believe what happened this morning." He whispered when he took his seat.

"Let me guess, by some sort of freak accident your alarm clock broke?" She joked.

"No, but I'll tell you later. Okay?" Kiyoshi replied.

"Okay."

**_"Eh? Mutt boy's got a girlfriend. Aren't you a little young for a girlfriend"_**

_Shut up fur-ball._

"Okay kids," Mika began. "Today I'm going to teach you a jutsu."

The kids cheered

"Okay, remember that jutsu I showed you yesterday? I'm going to teach you that. Now watch the seals I use and copy them, just without putting any chakra into it."

Mika showed them the seals to Henge no Jutsu, and almost everybody copied them perfectly.

"Hm, you two" he said pointing to the two people who didn't get them, they were Taku, a blond spiky haired kid with brown eyes, who looked half asleep, and Kenzo, a boy with brown nearly shaved hair (A/N a crew cut) and brown eyes. "Switch placed with Ayame and Fujita."

"Aww come on Mika-sensei!" Taku whined.

"Mika-sensei Pleas don't separate us! We work so well together!" Ayame yelled

"No. Switch places with Ayame and Fujita _now."_

"Aww" The four grumbled in unison.

"Now that that's done, repeat the seals again." This time everybody got them right. "Okay now do that and say 'Henge no Jutsu' along with channeling chakra around your body. As well as concentrating on my image.

Henge no Jutsu is a genjutsu, genjutsu effect your senses, Henge only effects what people see, they will see you as whatever you wish. A rock, a tree, a dog, or even a human. Now try it!" Mika finished and took a deep breath.

After about an hour almost everybody got it correct. And Mika let everybody out for a lunch break.

"Okay Ai, when I woke up I told my alarm clock to shut up. Then a deep voice said 'shut up mutt boy' and I said 'who the hell?' and it said 'if you talk out loud people will think your crazy' and after a couple minutes of talking with it I found out it was Gobi!" Kiyoshi finished panting

"Wow"

"You don't believe me do you Ai?"

"I do," she said "if I didn't know you Id think you were crazy though. But. Kiyoshi, I believe you.

"Thanks, Ai-chan." He replied smiling

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so Here it is Chapter 2

Also I probably wont be updating every day. I want to get longer chapters.

Please Read and review I would also like a person to draw characters if anyones up to it


	4. Chapter 4

6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They are owned by… crap I can't remember his name, BUT they are owned by him.

Look in my profile for what Kiyoshi looks like.

**Chapter 3: School, Jutsus, Friends, Enemies, and a new Teacher.**

"Eh, old man?"

"Go ahead Kiyoshi-sama" the Kusakage, Shouta, said "and please don't call me old."

"Can I have a tutor? You know, to teach me new jutsus. In specific lightning ones, I like lightning." He replied.

"Hmm. Sure, Kiyoshi-sama. Let's see. Oh! How about Ieka Isuma?"

"Sure! Thanks Shouta-Sama!" Kiyoshi cheered.

**At the Academy.**

"Hey Ai!" Kiyoshi whispered "I got a new Sensei to teach me jutsus when I get better."

"Cool. Hey Kiyoshi-kun, when's your birthday?"

"September 4. Why?

"Just wondering"

Mika began to speak before Kiyoshi could ask any more questions. "All right class, Today we'll learn how to throw kunai and shuriken. Let's all go outside to practice. Anyone who doesn't have kunai and shuriken pouches come up to me." Ai, Kenzo, Kouhei, and Taku went up.

After getting all their gear, the class went out to the training ground.

"Now, one at a time I'll have you throw one kunai and one shuriken at that target," he paused to point at a wooden stump with rings on it about ten feet away. "This is to access your aim. Then we'll split up into four groups and take turns aiming at different stumps."

"Out of my way demon, I'm going first!" Fujita yelled at, none other than, Kiyoshi.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get in the way Fujita-_Hime_." Kiyoshi remarked semi-sarcastically.

"Watch it you, my dad holds a lot of power in this village and he could get the Kusakage to kill you if he wanted."

"No. He hardly holds any power and he surely can't get the Kusakage to kill him," Kenzo said.

Ugh, you people are SO pathetic!" Fujita almost screamed. "I'm still going first." She mumbled

Fujita's throw missed by about 5 feet to the left. Only Kiyoshi and Kenzo hit the post, and Kenzo got closer to the center than Kiyoshi.

"Well, that went… well. Now we split up into groups. Kiyoshi, Ai, Kenzo, and Taku, over at the end. Fujita, Haruko, Jiro, and Akira, next to Kiyoshi's group. Ayame, Akako, Kouhei, and Daichi, next to Fujita's group. And Takai, Yoshifumi, Yasuo, and Naoki." Mika took a few breaths. "Now take turns throwing kunai and shuriken and have fun!"

The class headed towards there stumps and started practicing.

"Kiyoshi-kun, didn't you throw with your left hand last time?

"Yeah. I'm ambidextrous."

"Ambidextrous?"

"Yeah, I can use my left hand and right hand in doing stuff, such as throwing and writing.

"Oh, that's pretty-- KIYOSHI!" Ai screamed the last part because he was struck in the arm with a kunai.

"AH! DAMN! Who threw tha-" Fujita ran up and kicked him in the chest.

"That's what you get demon!" she yelled and kicked him in the stomach as he was lying on the ground, struggling to get up. "Get put of this school! Just go and _DIE!" _

"_YOU KNOW WHAT! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I'LL STILL BE HERE! DO YOU GET THAT?" _Kiyoshi yelled at her before running off.

Kiyoshi was as fast as he could away from the academy. He collapsed panting in a grassland field with a few trees within throwing distance. He started crying on his hand and knees. Then his arms gave way. He rolled over to his side and curled up into a ball and started to cry a little more audible.

_**Hey, Kiyoshi. Gah! Stop crying. She's just a little bitch, she doesn't know what she's talking about.**_

_I know. But, it still hurt. Getting hit with a kunai, WHICH IS STILL IN MY ARM!_

He rolled onto his back after pulling it out and started to hold his bleeding arm.

_Huh. Cloudy. I like the rain. Makes me feel at peace._

"Kiyoshi-kun?" It was Ai. "A-are you OK?"

Kiyoshi smiled lightly. "Yeah." A drop of rain his forehead. "I'm better, I guess."

"Good. I was worried about you, you know?"

"Probably"

"Hm?" A rain drop hit her head. The rain is starting to pick up "It's starting to rain, Kiyoshi-kun"

"I know, I like it when it rains, even in storms, I feel at peace, I don't know why I just do."

Ai giggled. "You know you'll get a cold, right?"

"Nope. I never got a cold from the rain."

"Oh. OK then," Ai gave up. "Well are you coming back to the academy?"

"Not today. Tomorrow though."

Ai sighed, "Well, I'll se you tomorrow then. By Kiyoshi-kun."

"Bye Ai-chan"

Ai walked back to school with a small smile on her face

_**Told you, you have a girlfriend.**_

_I do not! Ai-chan's just a friend!_

_**Hey, Muttboy.**_

_What?_

_**Looks like you got more from me than I thought. My chakra when it manifests is white and just like lightning.**_

_Cool!_

They lay there talking in his head for an hour or so until he finally got up to go home.

**BOOM!**

Kiyoshi was hit by a bolt of lightning. He stood there for a second, and if unfazed, just confused about what happened, then fell backward and landed on his back. Little pieces of electricity jumped around his body. He wasn't breathing.

The electricity started going towards his seal. Once it was all there his chest jumped up as he took a big breath. He started breathing heavily. His orange Eyes suddenly turned to slits, and he started screaming in pain. His nails grew longer, more claw like, and his whisker marks grew some dark hair on them, thus becoming larger and darker.

His screaming became even louder as his tail bone felt like it was being ripped out. In reality he was growing a tail. The tail was white with a blue tip, and a little smaller than the length of his leg and was heavily furred. He began feeling sick to his stomach as a second tail started growing. A third tail came. His screams escaladed and he felt sicker as the fourth came. The fifth was half grown when he threw up. The fifth tail was grown, and Kiyoshi threw up again.

He was curled up in a ball on the ground, almost whimpering. He threw up again. He got on his hands and knees, trying to stand up and threw up. It was more watery and not as bad as the rest but still hurt. He move over a few feet to get away from the stench of it, and lay on his back.

_What the hell was that?_

_**You got hit by lightning, your heart stopped, I brought the electricity that was around you into the seal, and jump started your heart, but I accidentally changed you.**_

_Oh. Well it hurt._

_**No shit. My ears are bleeding!**_

_Heh you really know how to make a seven year old happier._

**_Hey, what can I say? I try._**

_Ok. I think the pains bearable enough to go home_

_**Use Henge no Jutsu**_

_Ok._

"**Henge no Jutsu!"** The walk home only took about 30 minutes, but it felt like hours. When he finally got home, he went to his room and, the moment his head touched his pillow, he was asleep.

Yay probably my longest chapter ever! (I hope!) so if anyone would want to be my beta or character artist that would be great!

After the next chapter ill make a timeskip of about 3 years. Next chapter has Kiyoshi showing Ai his new form classes with his new teacher and his birthday!


	5. Chapter 5

10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Chapter 4**

"_BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

"What the hell!" Kiyoshi screamed before stabbing his alarm clock with a kunai.

Gobi was laughing so hard that it may have been possible to hear him outside Kiyoshi's head. _What's so funny!?_

_**Well, remember yesterday, you know when you got five tails, longer and sharper teeth and nails, your whisker marks went deeper and grew some hair and so they look darker now? Oh and your eyes went all slitty. Remember that? Is slitty a word?**_

_Of course I remember that! It was the most painful moment of my life! And you're 10,000 years old shouldn't you know if slitty is a word?_

_**Hmm. Your right. Ok slitty is now a word. Well after last night your senses grew better because of what I did. Oh. And now you're a hanyou.**_

_Oh. WHAT!? Why? _

_**Because you are part dog demon now.**_

_I hate you._

_**I love you too. Now are you going to show your girlfriend your new look?**_

_Of course. I'm not going to hide it._

_**I knew it! She is your girlfriend.**_

_FINE! She is my girlfriend! Happy!?_

**_Very. Now go to school._**

_Okay mom._

About 20 feet away from the schools gate

"And just wear do you think you're going demon?" A large man said leaning down to look Kiyoshi in the eye.

"School. And I'm not a demon." Kiyoshi replied, slightly annoyed.

"You're not getting _anywhere_ near our kids. And if you're not a demon why do you look like one?"

"Well it's a pretty long story, but basically, last night I got hit by lightning, and in order to keep me-oof!" the man punched him in the stomach. Hard.

"I don't give a crap about your stupid excuses. You're a demon, I'm going to kill you, and I'll be a hero." The man said. A small crowd was standing around them, most of them were cheering and more were coming by the second. Kiyoshi struggled to get up and was kicked in the gut and fell on his back. "**Fire element: hot flash technique**," the man yelled and blew out a small flame hitting the upper half of Kiyoshi's body.

Kiyoshi was screaming in pain clutching his eyes. Most of the academy kids were looking at the now large circle around Kiyoshi, wondering what was going on.

The man took a kunai out of a small pouch on his leg, and stabbed Kiyoshi in the chest (at about the upper right part of his seal.) Kiyoshi started to choke as blood poured into his right lung and throat. The man twisted the kunai, making him scream, in spite the blood in his throat and lung. After the man pulled the kunai out, Kiyoshi curled up into a ball covering his and trying to put weight on his stomach at the same time to dull the pain.

Suddenly a white and green robed person basically flew in and kicked the man in the head. A large squad of ANBU surrounded the group and the Kusakage. The robed Kage looked down at Kiyoshi, who was still trying to scream, which sounded more of a pathetic gurgle now, and performed a one handed seal and tapped him on the forehead, rendering him unconscious.

He looked up at the crowd. "You will all be punished for not reporting this to me," he said clearly very angry. "And as for you," he said turning and pointing to the man who attacked Kiyoshi, "shall be _severely_ punished for attacking this young man."

"Young man? He's a God-damned demon" a person yelled out.

Ai suddenly realized _exactly_ what was going on, and jumped over the fence and ran towards the crowd. An ANBU tried to stop her but was surprised when she spun on her feet and bolted to the left and started pushing through the crowd. Ai jumped and rolled under another ANBU and ran up to Kiyoshi. "What the hell happened to him!?" she yelled at the Kusakage, trying to pull him down by his robes.

The ANBU she rolled under came up and was about to pull her away when the Kage stopped him. "Ai-sama, Kiyoshi was attacked by a villager. Him, and the people cheering him on will be punished. But now my top priority is getting him to the hospital. Ai-sama, if you'll excuse me," the Kage said, picking up Kiyoshi. "ANBU, please escort these people to the interrogation room to wait for their punishment." He said and jumped of toward the hospital. Ai wasn't far behind.

"Huh? Ai, please go back to school," the Kage said strictly

"No. I'm staying by Kiyoshi-kun." She replied venom and stubbornness dripping of her every word.

He sighed. "Fine."

2 Days later at the hospital.

**Kiyoshi's POV**

I was in nothing when I came to. I could smell stuff food, blood, sweat, some tears, and medicine. I could hear a beeping by my head, soft breathing next to me, muffled crying, and all kind of muffled sounds. Probably through walls. I was in a hospital and it took me that long to figure it out. Hmm. I could feel stuff too, never really paid much attention to feeling. I could feel a dull pain in my chest, nothing in my eyes. And my left hand was warmer than usual. It must have been Ai holding my hand.

"Ai-chan?" I said and the warmth in my hand instantly disappeared. I felt incomplete without it.

"K-Kiyoshi-kun! Are you okay? I'll go get a nurse." Yup. Definitely Ai.

"No I'm alright just a little tired. And hungry. And why is everything dark?"

"Well, um, Kiyoshi-kun, you're blind"

"Oh." I said feeling really bad.

"I'm sorry Kiyoshi."

"It's not your fault Ai. It's mine for not putting up a Henge."

"Yup! All your fault. How stupid of me to say that." She said trying to hide her amusement.

"Hey! You're supposed to say it's not my fault to comfort me!" I said waving my arms around.

"Will a gift make you feel better?"

"Huh? It's not my birthday is it?"

"No but I figured you wouldn't want to wear bandages all the time so if you want to cover your eyes I got you this."

"Um, Ai? Are you forgetting something relevant to the topic?"

"Oh! Sorry!" She grabbed my hands and put them in front of me and set something on my hands. I felt my way around it until I fount a seam and pulled it off. Apparently it was a box. I put my hand inside it and felt something silky.

"What is it?

"It's a… well it's a piece of silk to cover your eyes."

"Thanks Ai-chan. Hey, what color is it?"

"Red. Like my hair color red."

"Hey, is it okay to take off my bandages?" I said, beaming.

"I think. The doctors just put them on to hide your eyes. They were getting kind of creepy they said."

"Why what do they look like?"

"Well they just look _blank, _as if they've glazed over. I think they look a little cute though."

"Oh. Okay then. Hey can you help me get this on?"

"Here," she said tying it onto my eyes. The cool fabric touching my face felt strange but nice. "Feel good"

"Very good," I said smiling. "Can I check out now?"

"Anxious?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll go ask a doctor. But we'll also have to take you to the Kusakage.

"Why?"

"Because we have to find out if you can still be a ninja."

"I'm not going to give up being a ninja! Even if I have to try ten times as hard as everyone else I'll still become a ninja!" I raised my voice a little higher than I meant to.

"That's the spirit! Now let's go!" She said giggling. "Okay, stand up. Good." She grabbed my hand and held it up to her arm. "Go on hold my arm. This way you won't get lost."

"The Kusakage will see you now." The receptionist said. She was nice and you'd probably trust her with your life if she was a ninja. We walked down a corridor, up a flight of stairs, which I happened to almost fell down, and into his office.

"Hello Shouta-sama."

"Hello Kiyoshi. Sorry about your eyes." He said casually.

"It's okay. But I was wondering if there are any jutsus that will let me see, even briefly?"

"There a pretty good jutsu that I found, its sort of like echolocation but you don't send chakra out in pulses; it's more like an aura."

"Cool. What's echolocation?"

"Bats use it, they make a very high pitched sound, and they can tell where stuff is based on the time it takes for the echo to come back." He sounded as if he was giving a lecture.

"Okay. How's this help me?"

"You release chakra from all your Tenkestu, and you can almost feel the objects around you. I've never used it myself but it was made by the Sannin, Tsunade, and current Hokage of Konohagakure. She's a Very proficient Medic Nin and made it for blind people to use."

"Is she blind?"

"No, Kiyoshi, she's not. But due to the growing amount of ninjas being blinded when tortured and on missions, she made the jutsu for them. Well it's not really a jutsu just an ingenious use of chakra."

"Oh. Well who will teach me?"

"Her."

"What!? Isn't she in a different village?"

"Yes, but the chuunin exams are being held in Kusa this in a month, so I'll ask her to teach it to you."

"Wow, Thanks Shouta-sama!" I ran up and gave him a big hug, but forgot I was blind and ran into the desk.

_**Moron.**_

_Shut up mutt._

"Kiyoshi-kun! Are you okay?" Ai said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just banged my knee."

"I see you need this jutsu a lot more than I thought, Kiyoshi." Shouta chuckled at his little joke.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Kiyoshi-kun, I'm going to ask my mom if you can stay over my house until the chuunin exams, or for a few days at least."

"Thanks. I owe you two a lot."

"Your allowance for the next month should cover it then," The old man said

"No! I need that."

"For what?"

"Weapons, ramen, dango, and other stuff."

"Fine you convinced me, you can keep your allowance."

"You weren't even serious were you?"

"Nope."

"Come on Kiyoshi we should go to my house now." Turns out, Ai's a branch house member of the Haganeiro clan, the biggest clan in Kusa. The Haganeiro clan is the guard of the Kusakage, and the villages main ninja gear source. So I was pretty surprised that they let me stay.

**Author's notes:**

I loved writing Kiyoshi's POV, and I might write the rest of the Fic like that.

I also found out that Ai means love and Kiyoshi means pure. I found these names and used them before I knew their meaning. Funny huh? Kiyoshi Ai; pure love. Well actually in Japanese I think it would be "Kiyoshi wa Ai." Read and review. And Kyre Adler is my new beta and character Artist. WooHoo!


End file.
